With the fast development of the semiconductor manufacturing process, the performance and layers of semiconductor devices have increased. Therefore, the uniformity of the thickness of each layer is very important. During the chemical mechanic polishing (CMP), the etching process or the photolithography process, air and fluid are used. Hence, in a semiconductor factory, the supply pipes to deliver the air or the liquids are frequently used.
In the semiconductor equipment and factory, control valves are the major devices for the fluid supplying equipment. The control valve can control the liquid flow rate and flow direction in the process pipes. Therefore, the control valves occupy quite a large volume in the fluid supplying equipment. Especially, when a plurality of control valves are connected together through the pipes, the occupied volume thereof is significantly increased so that the construction and operation of the fluid supplying equipment are difficult and inconvenient. In addition, numerous pipes and control valves perplex the users and the operators to repair these pipes and control valves.
Hence, there is a need to reduce the occupied volume and the quantities of the control valves and the pipes therebetween and still maintain the same or better function for the fluid supplying equipment.